La sinfonía en la última nota
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo, nuevos personajes hacen su aparición. Alice vivió toda su vida cómo el títere de su madre, dejando que esta hiciera de su vida lo que se le plazca, hasta que conoció a otra chica similar a ella, su amor era un pecado pero juraron desafiar hasta el mismo Dios solo para estar juntas, recibiendo ayuda de personajes anteriormente conocidos. Yuri/Lesbian. OcxOc
1. Una melodía

Holi~ Holi~ Bien, esta es la primera vez que publico una historia que no es sobre el Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts, pero de verdad amo demasiado Corpse Bride.

Esta historia va dedicada a la persona más especial que tengo y con la cual no puedo estar.  
¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Desde pequeña la hija de una familia bastante adinerada, Alice Berzelius, fue obligada a seguir un estereotipo de una niña perfecta, una dama, una señorita. Desde siempre siendo mandada a las mejores escuelas posibles, siendo vestida con las mejores galas.

Su madre siempre demandaba a la servidumbre que fuera peinada a la perfección, siempre de una manera diferente, dejando su cabello crecer hasta la cintura, siempre rodeada de lo que quisiera, juguetes, cosas, pero siempre sola, su vida no era la mejor.

Siempre retraída, rechazada, siendo algo que no quisiera ser. Toda su niñez observando lo que hacían los demás, la libertad que tenían, cómo a otros les dejaban aprender a tocar piano, cantar, salir a jugar, usar ropas más cómodas y casuales; Mientras que ella solo podía sentarse a leer, aprendiendo por sí misma, perdiéndose en otros mundos, llegando casi al punto de olvidar quien era ella misma… Pero la realidad siempre terminaba golpeando a su puerta.

Pasaron los años y fue creciendo, de la misma manera, aun frustrada por su ritmo de vida pero no podía hacer nada al respecto o los agresivos maltratos se iban a hacer presentes en su contra, simplemente le quedaba dejarse hacer y hacer como si se tratara de un títere cualquiera que se maneja a través de hileras, hacia lo mismo con sus relaciones amistosas, simplemente asentía y seguía la corriente. "Escucha y calla".

A los quince años fue comprometida con un joven de otra familia de igual buen estatus, Edward, por alguna extraña razón, Alice se sintió atraída desde el primer momento que le conoció aunque siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que este joven era un problema.

Sus presentimientos no le habían engañado, era un pervertido y mujeriego, todo eso bajo su capa de niño inocente que no parecía hacer daño a nadie, era muy atractivo a la vista para cualquier mujer. Alice supo bastantes veces que le había sido "infiel", entre comillas porque era algo… algo no tan carnal y por ello, ella siempre se sentaba a esperar a que este le dijera algo por sí mismo, creyendo que tenía la suficiente madurez para afrontar sus propios errores, pero nunca… Y aun así ella no le dejaba, más por obligación y por ahora vil masoquismo.

Su ánimo se deterioraba más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo y siempre se dedicaba a escribir pequeñas novelas que publicaba a escondidas de todos, siempre recibía criticas buenas y malas, cartas de algunos lectores y eso era algo que le sacaba algunas sonrisas. Al poco tiempo de ella, se topó con otra escritora "clandestina" cómo ella que le dejo intrigada, sus historias la dejaron encantada y todo quedaba ahí, nadie sabía nada de ella.

Un día decidió salir por las "grises" calles, cómo ella les llamaba, de aquella vieja cuidad acompañada de su prometido, era enorme, era Octubre. El frío era presente a cada segundo calando hasta los huesos, la helada brisa dejando pequeños detalles blancos en las pestañas de las personas conforme el tiempo iba pasando lentamente.

La triste mirada amatista de Alice estaba clavada en el suelo conforme caminaba, siempre tenía la mala costumbre de ir cabizbaja, aunque eso realmente cuadraba con su malestar, sus pisadas hacían un leve crujir contra el suelo helado, había estado lloviznando por lo que se había creado una fina capa hielo. Iba callada, al igual que el otro, su relación era cada vez más triste desde el punto de vista de la joven, todo se basaba en cosas carnales, y si no se hacía presente ello, todo su día era reflejado en peleas y discusiones sin sentido… Pero no se podía hacer nada… la boda estaba más y más cerca conforme los días pasaban… eran meses lo que faltaban para ella.

Un suave sonido… lento, uno a uno… una melodía. Eso fue algo que llamó la atención de la joven, había subido su mirada algo exaltada, intentando buscar de dónde provenía aquel hermoso sonar, era una melodía realmente triste pero… hacía sentir calidez a su helado corazón… Su corazón que había quedado helado desde siempre gracias a todo… sentía algo que nunca había sentido y eso le sorprendía, sin embargo, quería aludir un poco aquello.

-¿Qué es eso?-Inquirió un tanto sorprendida, aún sin encontrar el lugar de procedencia, podía escuchar aún aquel bello sonar.

-Es una melodía de piano-Le contestó su acompañante, ella frunció con levedad el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, eso era algo obvio.

-Eso obvio esta…-Dijo dándose un poco la vuelta y así dirigir su mirada hacia un balcón con las puertas abiertas-Pero… ¿Quién le toca?

-Ah, eso, seguramente es Victoria Pemer-Le aclaró sus dudas, sin pensarlo mucho a Alice se le hizo un poco obvio el por qué seguramente le conocía. Aunque, algo parecía estarla llamando, esa melodía de alguna manera la llamaba a gritos. Entonces se giró en dirección a aquella antigua mansión, corriendo para así no ser detenida y tocó a toda prisa aquella puerta de madera desgastada pero bien tallada. La puerta fue abierta a los pocos instantes dejando ver a una alta y delgada mujer vestida de negro.

-¿Qué desea, señorita?-Inquirió, agregando casi forzudamente lo último, la otra estaba jadeando por haber corrido pero se recuperó rápidamente para poder articular las palabras que había armado a toda prisa en el camino a la puerta. Sus oídos zumbaban, ensordeciéndola un tanto.

-Deseo ver a la señorita Pemer, soy Alice, Alice Berzelius-Farfulló y la vieja mujer la miró con cierta sorpresa y simplemente asintió, diciendo que esperara unos momentos.

Alice paseó su mirada esperanzada de que su prometido no le siguiera, se alivió, no estaba cerca. La mujer volvió a los instantes, ahora indicándole a donde debería pasar; Sin perder tiempo la joven asintió agradecida y a paso veloz fue camino a aquella habitación, la melodía aún continuaba sonando y eso la esperanzaba cada vez más, su corazón latía acelerado, no sabía si era por el estar corriendo o por la emoción, pero era por algo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera avisar, ella abrió de par en par aquellas blancas puertas, el sonar del piano paró, pero por extraño que parezca la forma en que esta se detuvo fue suave, no se escucharon las teclas golpeando sorprendidas por el momento. La joven paseó su mirada y divisó aquel negro piano que le había creado aquel hechizante sonido; Miró a la joven que estaba sentada frente a este mirándole con tremenda sorpresa, la chica estaba pálida, perpleja.

La mirada amatista se paseaba sobre la desconocida joven… Cabellos obscuros, amarrados en una coleta baja, su flequillo estaba de lado y cubría uno de sus ojos color marrón, tez pálida.

-¿Alice Evans?-Inquirió la otra aún con aquella mirada perpleja, Alice asintió ante aquel apodó que se había colocado para publicar sus historias, ¿Ella le conocía? Bueno, eso no era nada fuera de lo común de todas maneras-¡No puedo creerlo!-Exclamó poniéndose de pie para así acercársele, era un poco más alta.

-¡Tu melodía!-Soltó rápido-Es… es hermosa…-Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Para nada… Yo-Dio un respingo emocionada-Yo siempre he seguido tus historias, esto me tiene emocionada-Farfullaba, eso hacía sonreír de sobremanera a Alice.

-Quisiera conocer más de ti, claro, si no te molesta-Le dijo y entonces Victoria cerró la puerta y la invitó a adentrarse para así sentarse en un mueble viejo, ambas estaban ahí-Creo que es algo obvio, soy Alice-Le sonrió, esa sonrisa le fue correspondida.

-Soy Victoria, comencé a escribir después de ti…-Declaró, los ojos de Alice se abrieron a la par, ¿Era ella aquella escritora que le había dejado tan encantada? No podía creerlo, simplemente no, pero era la verdad y lo había aceptado de una manera tan suave.

Hablan de si, contándose cosas, todo lo que habían hecho en estos tiempos sin siquiera conocerse, hablando de temas, comparando sus vidas, historias, ideas. Resultaban tener bastantes cosas en común, la conversación no se gastaba en ningún momento y eso era algo que las emocionaba a ambas. No paraban hasta que la noche cayó, entonces a toda prisa Alice se puso de pie.

-Lo lamento, pero debo irme-Dijo un tanto sorprendida de la hora, Victoria se levantó de igual manera y la miró temerosa.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?-Inquirió en un hilo de voz, Alice solo le sonrió de la forma más honesta de la que ahora se le era posible y asintió, despidiéndose con la mano antes de salir corriendo directo a la puerta principal.

Se fue directo a casa sin desviarse ni un centímetro, hacía muchísimo más frío y eso la hacía titubear tremendamente, las calles estaban completamente obscuras y el viento soplaba violetamente, pero logró regresar sana y salva a casa, aunque no le fue tan bien al llegar, recibió buenas zurras por haber escapado de esa manera de su prometido.

Había quedado bastante golpeada, claro está y su prometido no hizo nada para ayudarla, aunque eso no le era de sorprender… Simplemente se marchó hasta su habitación, sentándose cerca de la ventana para ver la luna, la luz de esta dejaba ver los moretones en sus brazos y rostro, le sangraba la comisura de los labios.

Estaba sola cómo siempre, en su habitación pero de alguna manera no tenía ese deseo de encerrarse en sus libros, solo quería perderse en la belleza de la luna recordando cada segundo pasado con aquella joven, algo que nunca le había pasado… Pero no quería pensar en ello, solo quería ver una y otra vez aquellos recuerdos.

Una sonrisa se le dibujaba poco a poco, aquella triste sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba ya que en las buenas y en las malas sonreía… se había convertido en una sonrisa verdadera, una pequeña pero dulce, no le dio mucho asunto y simplemente por el agotamiento físico camino hasta su cama y corrió las cobijas para así adentrarse en ellas. Acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada, lista para irse a otro tipo de mundo.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


	2. Notas y sentimientos

Holi~ Holi~ Gracias por los Reviews 

_I'll dead every day waiting for you~_

* * *

**L**a mañana llegó, se levantó con tremendos ánimos, corrió descalza hasta la cocina para comer a toda prisa sin importarle el atragantarse o sufrir algún dolor de estómago. Con la misma, ella regreso para arreglarse como siempre lo hacían las sirvientas, no quería esperarlas ni un segundo subieran. Se había puesto maquillaje para disimular las heridas que se le habían sido creadas.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-Alice quedó paralizada mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello, Edward había entrado como siempre a su habitación sin avisar.

-Iré a visitar a Victoria-Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada dibujada en el rostro mientras miraba a través del reflejo del espejo como él se le iba acercando.

-Ya veo… Simplemente he de recordarte que saldré en un viaje durante 2 meses, en cuanto regrese la boda estará a dos semanas de ser realizada, ¿Entendido?-Le explicó con una cierta malicia en la voz, acariciándole la cintura, Alice miraba con asco hacia otra dirección.

-Sí, lo tengo bastante claro-Fue su única respuesta y antes de que el otro pudiera hacer de las suyas con su cuerpo salió a prisa de su habitación, así sin desviarse hasta la puerta y las abrió de par en par. De inmediato se pudo sentir el frío, este diciembre iba a ser tremendo, pero dejando eso de lado… Igual todo el año era igual… siempre nevando.

Se fue a toda prisa a la mansión Pemer donde apenas fue divisada, las puertas se le fueron abiertas por la misma Victoria.

-¡Alice!-Exclamó esta con alegría, abrazándola.

-Victoria-Rió en respuesta, por supuesto, sin olvidar corresponder a aquel energético abrazo. Fueron camino a la habitación de ella y reanudaron su conversación, ahora invadiéndose mutuamente de preguntas nuevas y variadas.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo dieciséis, recién cumplidos hoy-Le sonrió, Alice se exaltó de sobremanera, trataba de pensar en que podría regalarle pero nada se le venía a la mente y simplemente se disculpó un tanto chillona, a lo que Victoria rió divertida diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse.- ¿Tú cuantos años cumples?

-Tengo la misma edad que tú, solo que yo los he cumplido tres meses atrás-Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Eres mayor-Se sorprendió y empezó a reír, ya que ella era más alta que la pobre Alice.

-Que cruel…-Dijo descifrando la razón de sus risas.

-No sé si sea muy pronto o muy apresurada, pero de verdad me agradas, eres alguien muy interesante, quisiera que esta amistad dure para siempre-Le dijo con emoción, volviendo a abrazar a Alice-Espero no te moleste que sea algo tan… de repente.

-En lo absoluto, me parece perfecto-Fue su respuesta, radiante y contenta de que dijera aquello. Reían a coro.

Hablaban de todo, incluso de sus familias, Victoria le había ganado gran odio a la madre de Alice, aunque la otra no quedaba atrás en ello, tenían problemas similares a lo que se comprendían, era bastante peculiar.

Todo esto se había convertido en una rutina perfecta, diario se veían y hablaban hasta tarde, sin importarles el tiempo, el momento, el día, estaban juntas hablando de todo. Era cierto, tenían sus momentos de silencio pero de repente una de ellas volvía a tomar dominio y continuaba hablando, sacando a flote algún nuevo tema de interés para ambas.

Un día Victoria le mostró un cuaderno lleno de dibujos, eran de las historias que ambas hacían, tenía mucho talento para dibujar por lo que Alice quedaba con tremenda sorpresa ante esto, eran perfectos, cada detalle, cada cosa, hasta los fondos que le ponía a sus dibujos eran perfectos y lo que más amaba de ellos era que capturaban lo que ella igual se imaginaba. Le sorprendía aquella chica tan talentosa.

Fueron un par de semanas así, pasando la navidad y año nuevo juntas, celebrando felizmente. Era algo fascinante, la joven Berzelius nunca había celebrado de esta manera tan linda con nadie, estaba contenta de ello… Todo era un poco más cálido y eso le hacía sentir extraña, pero de una manera en que le agradaba por completo… Aunque nunca se atrevía a preguntar a su eterna acompañante si sentía aquella extraña sensación.

Solo hubo un día en el que no se vieron, fue sumamente aburrido para Alice, todo el día se había quedado acostado a lo largo de su enorme cama, atrapada entre libros que no lograban distraerla, por alguna razón lo único que rondaba por su mente era la joven Pemer, eso le estaba volviendo sumamente loca, le daba por primera vez mil vueltas al asunto, tratando de pesar que le pasaba, si estaba enferma o tenía algo…

Hasta que finalmente… una sorprendente, pero algo coherente conclusión llegó a su mente de golpe, como un flash… Victoria le gustaba.

Su corazón dio un brinco, casi gritó al llegar a esa conclusión, se daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de hacerse razonar a si misma pero no podía, simplemente no podía, era extraño, no era correcto por mil y un razones… Ella estaba prometida, eran jóvenes, ambas eran mujeres, lo peor era eso último… O no, había algo aún peor según ella… Que Victoria nunca podría saber sobre aquellos sentimientos tan impuros.

Al día siguiente que volvió a verla, trataba de no pensar en aquella conclusión a la que había llegado, pero era cierto, era cierto, no importaba de que ángulo le viera, ella le hacía sentir diferente de alguna manera.

Y así los días continuaban pasando, Victoria era la misma de siempre, pero la otra no, ella quería decir algo sin embargo no se atrevía. Un día que llegó surgió que la joven Pemer estaba tocando el piano, una hermosa melodía.

-Qué bonito tocas-Comentó la Berzelius con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba enternecida como la joven continuaba tocando, eso mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

-Vamos, no digas eso, seguro que tú puedes tocar mejor-Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, hizo un espacio en el banco donde ella estaba sentada, así invitando a la otra a acompañarle.

-Yo no sé tocar piano-Confesó avergonzada, pero sonriente, con la misma fue caminando hasta sentarse a su lado, observando como sus dedos se movían de aquí a allá, tocando, acariciando y presionando aquellas teclas blancas y a veces las negras haciendo sonar las notas a la perfección, Victoria había quedado callada sin saber que decir, Alice se dio cuenta al mirarle su expresión de reojo, a lo que suspiró y fue ella quien continuó hablando-Esa melodía… Me da a pensar algo así cómo… "Ánimo, todo está bien… No me digas que estas triste porque me quedo sin palabras… El cielo nocturno será todo lo que veremos… nada me importa, si estás conmigo entonces todo esta bien"

-Es triste, pero es cierto-Le contestó con un hilo de voz, aun tocando. Alice apretó un poco fuerte sus manos, las cuales mantenía posadas sobre su regazo y entonces sonrió con las mejillas coloradas. Todo estaba bien.

Victoria repitió la melodía a pedido de la otra, comenzaron a hablar de que tan especial era la una para la otra, esto de alguna manera comenzaba a hacer latir con fuerza el corazón de la mayor, haciéndola sentir una especie de esperanza.

Ambas terminaron derramando algunas lágrimas, pidiendo no separarse.

Ese día paso, al siguiente… En algún momento, sintiendo un gran malestar, Alice termino por declarar lo mucho que le gustaba la otra, esta simplemente quedó en shock. La morena huyó entristecida.

Las cosas parecían acabadas, pero no era así, la amistad continuó normal, nadie mencionaba nada de nada, Alice se sentía a veces algo incomoda, pero cómo siempre, lo disimulaba con una sonrisa y dejando algunas bromas por delante para continuar riendo tan alegres como siempre.

En unos días Alice aprendió a tocar el piano con ayuda de su amada amiga, habían compuesto aquella canción dese día que para la nueva pianista había sido uno doloroso, aquella canción fue titulada por ambas _"Everything'salright"_, porque todo estaba bien si una estaba a lado de la otra… La primera parte de la canción eran como pensamientos de Victoria, el coro algo que ambas dirían y la segunda parte algo que podría llegar a pensar Alice, todo concordaba y así quedo, una canción magnifica que ambas tocaban en el mismo piano.

Con mucho trabajo y dedicación, Alice había logrado por fin componer una canción, con todo y la letra.

-Lo has hecho en poco tiempo, te habrá quedado muy linda-Comentó Victoria con una sonrisa mientras observaba como con trabajo su amiga se sentaba en aquel banco, sí que se veía algo incomoda por aquel vestido que hoy le habían obligado a vestir.

-Me esforcé mucho, no tienes idea-Dijo en un hilo de voz, mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados y esta vez su sonrisa parecía entre triste y feliz, era dulce el verle.-La escribí para ti, espero te guste…-Dijo en un susurro.-Se llama… _"Thousandyears"_

-Todo lo que venga de ti me va a gustar-Ante aquel comentario, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Cerró los ojos esperando a que la pena pasara, cuando se sintió lista, comenzó a tocar el piano.

Toda la canción trataba sobre promesas, de cómo podría amar si tiene tanto miedo a caer, sin saber cómo ser valiente; cada vez que le veía de pie sola, todas sus dudas desaparecían de alguna manera, diciendo que ha muerto cada día esperándola. _"No tengas miedo cariño, te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil más". _Que para ella todo lo que era es belleza, cada suspiro, cada cosa se había convertido en todo lo que era hoy, por eso había que ser valientes.

Ambas quedaron en silencio cuando la canción ceso, no decían nada… Alice ladeaba su cabeza con desánimos a lo que la otra se le acercó sentándose a su lado. Se abrazaron sin decir más. Un suspiro proveniente de la castaña se escuchó.

-Sé que ahora esto puede parecer mucho… Pero tengo mis razones para decírtelo, pero…-Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Te amo, Alice.

Esas fueron sus palabras, la mencionada se le quedó mirando con las mejillas completamente colorada, solo pudo balbucear el nombre de la otra con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-Inquirió Victoria, pero la otra solo negó con la cabeza y se le abalanzó, provocando que ambas cayeran de golpe al suelo.

-También te amo, Victoria-Respondió por fin, ambas sonrieron y se quedaron abrazadas, de nuevo dejando que el silencio hiciera de las suyas.

-Me alegro de saber eso…-Por fin una de ellas se había atrevido a hablar.

-Siento algo en mi pecho… no sé qué sea…-Declaró y entonces la otra río, era un gran momento para ambas.

Y con eso, una relación a escondidas estaba comenzando. Esta relación no se parecía en nada a la que Alice tenía con su prometido, aquí se divertía, reía, tenía confianza y podía ser quien realmente era, sin miedo a mostrar quien era realmente… Recibiendo palabras que ella sabía eran ciertas, hablando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y cuando se daban los momentos demostrarse que de verdad se sentían aquel cariño especial.

En algún momento, mientras ambas paseaban durante la fría noche en aquel pueblo hasta llegar a un puente que iba sobre un rio, conectado en pueblo con aquel bosque cerca del panteón, por una vez Victoria declaró que se sentía bastante confundida…

-No… sé… si te amo porque eres mi persona más especial o ya eres algo más… puede llegar a ser bastante confuso, nunca antes había sentido algo así, menor por un mujer-Declaró cabizbaja.

-No quiero forzarte a sentir nada, es tu corazón y tus sentimientos-Le dijo, tratando de desviar su mirada y aludir esos tristes sentimientos mientras se acomodaba el cabello, llevándose un mechón tras la oreja.

-No me estas forzando a nada… simplemente…-No articulo palabra completo, simplemente camino despacio sin saber que pensar, su mirada se perdía… Termino por subirse a la baranda del puente y quedarse ahí sentada.-No eres ni un ángel ni un demonio, eres tan feliz cuando me hablas o estás conmigo, que no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, pero al pensar "¿Qué pasa si me odia?" te ponías tan preocupada que por las noches no podías dormir-Comenzaba a hablar de la nada, rápido, diciendo cosas de las que Alice no era consiente, o quizá sí pero ni ella misma se había dado cuenta.-Eres una chica de dieciséis años como yo, aunque nunca me di cuenta… Que cuando me abrazabas, acariciándome… siempre me sentía muy aliviada-Los ojos de la otra se abrían más y más poco a poco conforme iba hablando, sus mejillas se coloraban más y no era a causa del frío que sentía, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían sutilmente por las mejillas de la otra, entonces se le acercó y la abrazó con un poco de temor.

-Ya… No llores-Le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda, pero eso no la calmaba del todo, continuaba sollozando, apretando la blusa del vestido de la joven.-Ánimo…-Fue lo que dijo antes de tomarla con cuidado de su mejilla para así hacer que le mirara-Y mañana tomémonos una fotografía, como te prometí hace tiempo-Le sonrió con amabilidad y entonces las lágrimas de la otra comenzaban a cesar poco a poco.-Te amo…-Y así, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se habían quedado así un pequeño momento hasta que una brisa helada sopló, haciéndolas temblar. Rieron y así Victoria bajo de la baranda, ambas chicas se habían quedado fijamente mirando a aquel bosque.

-Algún día escaparemos juntas-Le dijo Victoria con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.-Encontraremos la forma de marcharnos lejos de aquí y así estar juntas sin nadie que nos moleste-Sentenció frunciendo el ceño, la otra le miró y sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para así besarle la mejilla, terminado esto, ambas se fueron de nuevo camino al pueblo tomadas de la mano, sí que estaba obscuro.

-¡Las doce!-Gritó un viejo hombre de voz ronca mientras tocaba una escandalosa campana, ambas se sorprendieron ya que esta persona daba noticias de todo y si les veía juntas sería alarmante, por lo que apretaron su agarre y continuaron ahora corriendo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, ambas jadeaban y su aliento se lograba ver.

-Ve a casa, mañana nos vemos ahí para tomarnos la fotografía-Le dijo Alice con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en las manos, la otra simplemente asintió y ambas se soltaron despacio de la mano, una vez separadas cada una corrió en dirección a su propio hogar.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Fotografía

Holi~ Holi~ Ah, este cap esta bastante corto(?) Bueno, así le veo yo~  
Espero les guste~

* * *

**-**¡Esta listo!-Exclamó Victoria una vez que terminó de preparar la cámara para tomarles la fotografía, Alice estaba de pie frente a un mueble pegado a una pared, esperando a que la otra llegara a su lado.-Bien allá voy-Anunció y así corrió al lado de la otra, al principio ambas se habían quedado viendo sonrientes a la cámara, eso hasta que Victoria abrazó uno de los brazos de Alice y esta le miró con confusión, la otra no tardó en darse cuenta de eso y le sonrió ampliamente para que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

Aunque esas sonrisas no duraron mucho ya que Victoria había comenzado a bajar su mirada, esto sorprendió a Alice, y aún más cuando la castaña comenzó a sollozar, haciendo temblar suavemente sus hombros.

-¿Qué sucede, Vicky?-Le preguntó con cariño, observando como las lágrimas caían.

-No quiero estar lejos de ti-Comenzó a lloriquear más.-Alice, no quiero olvidar este sentimiento que siento por ti cuando te cases-Con cada palabra iba apretando un poco más el agarre que le tenía al brazo, la otra sonrió con dulzura y pasó su mano libre al hombro de la otra y pegó su mejilla con la de ella.

-Yo tampoco, Vicky-Repitió aquel dulce apodo, entonces ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-Nunca te olvidaré-Le dijo en un sollozo a que Alice quedo anonada, solo observándola-, Aunque espere una eternidad, aunque sea mi destino… No perderé incluso ante el mismo Dios, no perderé-Le decía sonriendo hasta las lágrimas-. Porque nuestro sentimiento es mutuo…

-Victoria…-Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos gracias a unas lágrimas amenazantes, se volvió a separar de ella, tomándola por los hombros.-Yo tampoco te olvidare jamás…-Susurró, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho, sus lágrimas ya corrían igualmente.

-¿Me lo prometes?-Lloriqueó.

-Te lo prometo, es una promesa-Le dijo suavemente, en un pequeño movimiento de ambas, poco a poco sus labios se juntaron, ambas acallando los sollozos de la otra… Despacio se fueron haciendo un poco hacia un costado para terminar sentándose en aquel mueble.

Una vez que se separaron, se sonrieron.

-¡La fotografía!-Se exaltó Victoria, poniéndose de pie para así correr a la cámara para ver que había salido, estaba nerviosa por ver si había quedado algo horroroso o algo por lo menos decente. La otra reía con dulzura simplemente de verla en ese estado.

Pasaron algunos minutos y con un suspiro se acabó todo, la castaña regresó a su lugar junto a su amiga y le enseño la fotografía, exactamente eran ellas dos, pero abrazadas.

-Ha quedado hermosa-Dijeron ambas al unísono, esa fotografía iba a ser guardada por Victoria, Alice no podría tenerla… Entonces, pensó pronto en algo.-Victoria-La llamó con una sonrisa radiante, la otra la miró interrogante, esperando a las palabras de la otra-Tengo un regalo para ti-Le dijo risueña.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es?-Preguntaba con curiosidad, entonces la otra sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de plata.

-Esto, es demasiado viejo pero lo encontré cuando era pequeña-Le contaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba el anillo sobre la palma de la mano de Victoria-Y quisiera dártelo, ya que eres alguien que encontré, y ambos son muy preciados para mí, tienen que estar juntos.

La otra boqueó un par de veces, tratando de decir algo pero al final término por entrecerrar sus ojos enternecidos, sin decir nada por unos instantes hasta que un muy pequeño "Gracias" brotó de sus labios, era otro de esos momentos de tranquilidad que ambas habían aprendido a sobrellevar consigo.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


	4. Cambio de lugar

Holi~ Holi~

* * *

**L**os dos meses habían pasado, pero el prometido de Alice no regresaba aún, era una desdicha para ella ya que se la había pasado todo ese día encerrada por orden de su madre para así esperarle llegar, sin embargo, las horas habían pasado y nunca hubo señal de aquella persona. Era horrible saber que había sirvientes rondando para vigilar que no saliera de aquel horrible lugar.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué se sentiría no sentir dolor al ser atravesado por un cuchillo?-Se preguntó a sí misma, manteniendo un semblante un poco inexpresivo, era uno de esos momentos de soledad en los que se preguntaba cosas sin mucho sentido, cosas que solo la soledad y ella conocían bien.

Se paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación mientras miraba hacia uno de sus armarios, estaba abierto y en él se veía aquel bello vestido de novia antes perteneciente a su madre, ese vestido era el que tendría que usar pronto para su detestable boda… No sería tan fatídico si tuviera que usarlo para casarse con alguien más.

La noche estaba haciéndose presente cada vez más, junto con el frío característico. Suspiraba mientras continuaba caminando descalza, los huesos de sus tobillos ya comenzaban a dolerle a causa de esto. Sentía que pronto no podría continuar caminando, pero no le importaba y simplemente se dirigió a su balcón, abriendo las puertas, despacio, a la par y así asomándose hasta la baranda.

-Qué triste día-Dijo para sí, acercándose a la baranda del balcón y una vez cerca de ahí, diviso algo… Algo que la hizo gritar ahogadamente.

V

**L**a mañana había llegado para Victoria, el sol estaba saliendo pero ella ya había estado despierta desde antes, un horrible dolor proveniente de su pecho no la había dejado dormir del todo, sus pensamientos habían estado toda la noche la noche en su contra, atormentándola una y otra vez toda la noche.

Los ya dichos y bien marcados dos meses habían pasado y hoy finalmente era el primer día de ensayo de boda de su tan preciada amiga, realmente era horrible el solo pensar en tener que ir a observar aquello, pero no podía dejarla sola… y lo peor de todo esto, era que Edward le había pedido ser la madrina, sentía que casi le restregaba su boda con ella, e incapaz de hacer nada, cegada por no poder negarse por ella, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar aquello.

Se arregló como cualquier otro día, peinando su cabello y amarrándolo con una cintilla, hoy había decidido ir vestida de negro por gusto y porque sentía algo estaba muerto en ella, y para darlo a lucir era una buena idea el usar un lindo vestido negro.

Bajó por las escaleras y pidió a una de las sirvientas que si su madre preguntaba en donde estaba que sencillamente le dijera la verdad, que estaba yendo al ensayo de la boda de la hija de Berzelius, que fuera en cuanto pudiera. Salió de casa y se dirigió con aires no muy animados hasta aquella capilla donde se daría el ensayo.

Lo pensaba mucho, pero al final terminó por cederse a sí misma a entrar, aún no había casi nadie, solo estaba el padre, ni siquiera había llegado el prometido, la familia de la novia ya estaba presente. Simplemente enarcaba una ceja de mala gana, era obvio que sus padres ya estarían presentes y sin su hija, poco les importaba, realmente, ellos habían llegado de un viaje esta mañana. Pero a su hija siempre le dejaban una lista de cosas que cumplir y todas supervisadas por alguna mujer de la servidumbre.

Paseaba el lugar por el tétrico lugar, observando las pinturas de los santos, simplemente pensando en que todos ellos eran sumamente crueles por no permitirle por mil razones estar con quien quisiera, por el dar a cada una un cruel destino con el cual tener que lidiar.

-Siempre que yo rezo mis oraciones no son escuchadas… Y esos murmullos vuelan como una cigarra…-Susurraba por lo bajo, manteniendo su mirada clavada en una de las estatuas de algún santo, perdida en sus pensamientos tan tristes de que todo esto era gracias que ante los ojos de dios eran mal vistas, como si estuvieran enfermas o fueran pecadoras.'

Fue sacada de prisa de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó las puertas ser abiertas de golpe, entonces dirigió su mirada hasta las puertas, ahí estaba Edward, jadeando y algo desesperado. Frunció el ceño malhumorada, esperando que era lo que había sucedido ahora con este bastardo maldito.

-Ha pasado una horrible tragedia-Anunció una vez que pudo tomar aliento, el nombre de su mejor amiga brotó de aquellos asquerosos labios y de inmediato quedo helada, con los ojos abierto a todo lo que estos se los permitían, pasó rápidamente hasta el frente. Pudo ver cómo sus progenitores pasaban, llegaban en un mal momento, en uno en el que ella ya no podía defender cualquier cosa referente a Alice porque sería mal vista.-Ha desaparecido, han robado todas las joyas, el dinero… ¡Todo!-Termino su anunció, estaba haciendo demasiada énfasis pero Victoria no iba a decir nada, más bien no podía, tenía un tremendo nudo hecho en la garganta que ni siquiera le dejaba tragar.

-¿Qué?-Brotó muy despacio de sus labios, dirigió su mirada hasta los padres de Alice y estos solo estaban alarmados por lo del dinero y las joyas, ¿Qué no les importaba su hija? ¿Les importaba más perder su estatus que todo esto?-No podremos celebrar una boda sin novia-Dijo ella casi con sorna, tratando de que sus pensamientos fueran los mejores, haciéndose creer a si misma que su amiga había escapado para evadir todo esto y pronto la vería a la hora de siempre, en el lugar de siempre, aunque no sabía que acababa de cometer un grave error.

-Eso es muy cierto, querida Victoria-Escuchó a su madre hablar, esto la congelo de sobremanera, ese tono en el que hablaba no le traía ningún buen presentimiento, su sangre estaba hirviendo lentamente, como si calentaran agua a fuego lento…-Querido Edward, ¿Aún estas interesado en casarte, aunque no fuera con la señorita Berzelius?-Inquirió hablando como toda una mujer de la alta sociedad, esas palabras no le traían buenos sentimientos.

-Por supuesto, a nadie le gustaría pasar solo su eternidad-Comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, Victoria por supuesto se dio cuenta de ello, pero claro, ella había y ha estado toda su vida casi en la misma situación que su amiga, sin poder hacer nada por controlar su propia vida.

-Entonces, mi querida hija Victoria, estaría encantada de casarse contigo, ¿No es así, querida?-Ahora las palabras eran dirigidas a ella, la mencionada fruncía el ceño de sobremanera, se estaba volviendo loca de enojo, pero algo se rompió muy despacio en su interior, y su mirada se perdió, quedando calmada nuevamente.

-Si…-Musitó casi sin mover los labios, aun mirando a la nada.

Y así ella tuvo que ponerse de pie y vivir lo que tendría que haber vivido su amiga y ella presenciar, teniendo que estar como títere inexpresivo, asintiendo a cada cosa, a cada palabra sin querer escucharlo, pero con el paso de los minutos comenzó a relajarse, no porque le gustara, sino porque aun quería tener la esperanza de encontrarla, saber que estaba bien… Si había sido ella quien robo todo eso, que sería para que escaparan de una vez.

Al terminar de vivir aquel momento tan espantoso fue hasta su hogar. Había empezado a correr sin saber la razón concreta de porque lo hacía, pero simplemente quería hacerlo, y así fue hasta llegar a casa, apenas a unos metros de llegar, la puerta fue abierta por la sirvienta y así su maratón continuó hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, cada vez se hartaba más de esta situación y se sentó en el banco cerca del piano para así comenzar a tocar una melodía… Los minutos iban pasando y aún nada, melodía tras melodía ella no regresaba, el sonar de las teclas era cada vez más lento, habían pasado un par de horas, su mirada estaba cansada, su espíritu desgastado y su corazón roto. Sentía que si hablaba, cualquier palabra que dijera, ella rompería a llorar y aun así se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó a la nada, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas directo a las teclas del piano, no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado triste, era cierto, había desaparecido. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta su balcón, golpeándose contra la baranda al punto de casi caer, pero quería asomarse para ver si venía si había algo, algo.

-¡Las nueve!-Anunciaba a gritos aquel viejo hombre mientras tocaba aquella horrible campana-¡La hija de Berzelius ha desaparecido y la familia ha sufrido un robo en gran cantidad!-Continuaba gritando, la noticia ya era anunciada, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, todo estaba hecho y ya había aceptado casarse… Cada segundo era peor la situación.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que soportar de nuevo todo este dolor? –Musitaba entrecortada, con sus hombros temblándole levemente gracias a unos odiosos sollozos que habían comenzado de la nada- Siempre la esperanza se convierte en desesperación…

Ya cansada de esto, se fue directo a la cama sin más, ni siquiera se cambió, removió las sabanas o algo, solo se tumbó ahí para quedarse dormida lo más pronto posible, el estar despierta era algo tormentoso ya que solo la hacía pensar y pensar, y odiaba ser torturada por su propio ser.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
